


Shelter

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Accidents, Adorable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby! Reid, Cuddles, Diapers, FBI, Fluff, Illness, Infantilism, Little! Reid, M/M, Motion Sickness, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifer, Pacifiers, Sleep, Spencer Reid Is a Bean, Vomit, Wetting, Who needs to be protected, bau, bottles, daddy - Freeform, nap time cuddles, puke, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: Spencer Reid has an extremely stressful job working for the BAU. He is able to find a way to de-stress and relax after a hard day at work. He is able to keep it from the team for years, because for him personal life and work should not mix. Especially not his personal life. One night he falls sick on the jet back to Quantico. The rest of the team finds out about Reid's secret, but it's Morgan who takes it upon himself to make Reid understand that he is safe, protected, and loved.





	1. Chapter 1

The game was going in Reid's favor. Too bad he could hardly focus on it. His opponent Morgan raised his eyebrows as he drew a bad hand. Reid took his turn with shaking hands trying to muffle the nausea clawing it's way up his throat. He turned and looked out the window at the landscape passing far below them, swallowing thickly.

"You okay Reid?" Morgan asked, his hand face down in his lap, his gaze on Spencer was worried. Reid nodded shakily, reaching for the pile of cards but Morgan stopped him, throwing his hand onto the table. "No you're not," He said, Reid stopped, leaving his hand hovering over the pile, looking at Morgan with confusion. "Go lay down and sleep," Morgan said, motioning with his head toward the empty couch next to them as he began to pick up the abandoned game. Reid shook his head.

"I'm fine," He announced, though his churning stomach said otherwise. One look from Morgan sent Reid to the couch pouting like a spoiled child. He lay down and curled up, falling asleep almost instantly, beginning to snore as he did so.

JJ smiled and draped a blanket over the sleeping doctor and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face.

Reid awoke an hour later, Rossi and Hotch sat across from him talking in hushed voices. Reid soon realized what had woken him up and he struggled into a sitting position, suddenly too weak to get to his feet. His head was pounding, his vision blurry, his stomach churning. With a deep, wet belch Reid suddenly opened his mouth and allowed the contents of his stomach to pour onto his lap, tears pricking in his eyes.

"Oh Honey," Garcia said, rushing to his side, beginning to rub his back as he heaved once more, spilling more vile liquid onto his lap. It soon soaked through his pants and stuck to his legs it was hot and sticky. He leaned back in the seat, somehow smearing more of his sick on his shirt in the process. He whimpered unintentionally as another heave wracked his body bringing up more liquid.

He was suddenly aware of voices but couldn't recognize them as his teammates, felt a strong arm on his shoulder but didn't connect it to Hotchner. His vision was going in and out, growing black around the edges. His eyes drifted closed as he lapsed into unconsciousness, falling to the side and thumping against the couch.

"Reid!" That was Morgan. Derek ran to his friend's side and lifted his head in his hands, shaking Reid gently. Reid moaned, struggling to open his eyes. When he did so he winced at the bright lights above him.

"How 'bout we get you cleaned up honey," Emily cooed she gently lifted Reid into a sitting position. He rubbed at his eyes, reminding Prentiss of a child. She walked off to the back of the plane, on a mission to find Reid's bag and return with a clean set of clothes for him.

Emily returned several minutes later and helped Reid to his feet, Spencer said nothing only groaned and allowed her to lead him into the cramped bathroom. He stood perfectly still and allowed her to help him into clean clothes. Once clean he whimpered and collapsed into her arms beginning to cry.

"I know," Prentiss cooed softly, hugging him tightly and rubbing his back. He buried his face in her shoulder, shaking uncontrollably. "It's okay, Reid," She said, resting her head on the side of his, holding him in a tight embrace.

It was several minutes before Reid's tears slowed to tired mumbles and breathless huffs. Emily gently placed a kiss on the side of his head and led him back to his seat on the couch.

"How are you feeling Reid?" Hotchner asked as Reid sat down next to him on the couch. The smaller man seemed to ignore him, choosing instead to lean his head on Garcia's shoulder the second she sat down next to him. Morgan frowned, placing a trash can at Reid's feet before sitting across from them.

"Try and sleep honey, we're landing in an hour," Garcia said, beginning to slowly run her fingers through his hair. Reid whimpered once more but closed his eyes happily and seconds later he was snoring softly.

"I don't know if he's going to last the ride back to Quantico," Morgan said, worry evident in his voice.

"I'll sit in the back with him, he can come home with me tonight," Garcia said, growing defensive when Morgan raised an eyebrow playfully. "He can't be alone like this!" She cried making Reid jump and Morgan chuckle.

"It's okay Garcia," He assured her. The plane suddenly made a sharp turn causing a still sound asleep Reid to slump over onto Hotchner's shoulder. The older FBI agent didn't move him.

"What's wrong with him?" Morgan wondered aloud. "I hate seeing him like this,"

"Probably just a bug," Hotchner said quietly, not wanting to wake Reid.

"A nasty bug," Garcia commented, she chuckled humorlessly. "God. The one time I actually come with you guys...."

******

The car was silent, Hotchner was driving, Morgan shotgun, JJ in the back with a sleeping Reid. He was slumped against the window, his mouth hanging open, his hand tightly clutching a plastic bag. The ride was only half over yet Spencer had gotten sick 4 times already. His stomach had nothing left to offer, yet it continued to gurgle and cramp causing the detective to have one hand resting on it, his face tight in pain.

"How's he doing?" Hotchner asked, looking in the rear view mirror at JJ.

"He's asleep, finally. The poor thing is miserable," She said, reaching over and rubbing Reid's shoulder gently. Hotch nodded, his eyes focusing back on the highway in front of him. The truck fell silent once more, the only noise was the gentle hum of the engine, before JJ spoke up again 10 minutes later.

"Oh Spence," She said quietly, his voice full of sympathy. Hotchner glanced in the mirror, so did Morgan but the car was to dark to make out the problem. "Hotch, can you pull over when you can?" She asked, Aaron nodded, turning into an exit, and then proceeding to stop at the gas station on the other side.

JJ opened the door, flooding the car in light, the sudden brightness pulled Reid from his slumber and he looked around in confusion, wincing. JJ retrieved Spencer's bag from the backseat and walked around to his, opening his passenger door. Reid said nothing, only looked up at her in confusion. He whimpered quietly as JJ unbuckled him and gently laid him down on the seat. Hotchner and Morgan both turned around in their seats, both frowning, hating seeing their friend like this.

"It's okay Spence," Morgan promised, rubbing Spencer's shoulder. Morgan looked down at JJ and his heart melted. Spencer had peed himself. Reid groaned, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes, not even noticing JJ changing his pants.

"I hate this," JJ said.

"I'll do it," Morgan muttered, undoing his seatbelt but JJ stopped him.

"No. I don't mind cleaning him up. I hate seeing him like this. He's so out of it, he's in so much pain and there's nothing we can do!" She cried, cooing and rubbing Reid's stomach when he stirred at her outburst.

"He's acting like a child," Hotchner observed, JJ and Morgan both nodded.

"The poor thing is miserable," She said, gently helping Reid back into a sitting position and buckling him back in, placing a blanket over his legs. Spencer soon fell into a restless sleep once more.

"Hotch, something's wrong man," Morgan said, turning around in his seat to look at Reid.

"I know Morgan. But I don't what to do about it," Hotch replied, turning his head around as he changed lanes.

"He might need to go to the hospital," Morgan said.

"Let's wait until morning and see how he's feeling," Hotch said.

"For almost the whole ride down here I couldn't tell if he was asleep or unconscious Hotch," Morgan said, looking at the driver. "I don't think I've ever seen someone like this. Something's wrong,"

"I understand that Morgan, but we can't make hasty decisions. Like I said, we'll see how he does tonight and take him to the hospital in the morning,"

*******

Spencer roused with a whimper when Hotch gently rubbed his shoulder. He looked around and noticed that they were in the parking garage.

"Garcia," Morgan was talking quietly to his fellow agent. "Maybe it would be best if I took him home with me, I have a guest bedroom he could stay in and I live right next to the hospital so if anything happened to him in the middle of the night we wouldn't have to go very far," She said nothing, thinking it over at first before nodding slowly, walking over toward the car with Derek.

"Come on big guy," Morgan cooed softly, helping Spencer to his feet and supporting him as the two slowly made their way to Morgan's car. Spencer whimpered, burying his face in Morgan's shoulder, holding onto the plastic bag in his hand as if it were a lifeline. "I've got you Spence," Morgan reassured him as he helped him into the passenger seat, making sure he was comfortable before sitting down in the driver's seat and starting the car.

The ride back to Morgan's house was silent, Reid preferring to look out at the darkness rather than converse with his friend. He swallowed thickly, trying his hardest to stem the bile rising in his throat.

Derek made a hasty right turn and it was all over.

With a harsh gag Spencer dry heaved into the plastic bag he held under his chin. Tears pricked in his eyes, his hands were shaking so badly that even if it stomach had something to offer it wasn't likely to make it into the bag. Morgan sighed softly in sympathy, reached over to rub Reid's back gently as he pulled into his driveway, turning his car off. Spencer shut his eyes tightly as he was wracked with another heave, his stomach spasming violently.

"Shhhh, just breathe Spence," Morgan shushed him gently, rubbing his back. When Spencer finally stopped he collapsed against the back of the seat breathing heavily. Morgan opened the glove box and removed a napkin boasting a fast food logo. He used it to carefully wipe the small amount of bile that had made its way out off of Reid's chin.

He then stepped out of the car and made his way over to the passenger door, helping Spencer to his feet. Reid clung to Morgan as if his life depended on it as he was lead to the front door.

Morgan could feel the boy trembling violently in his arms, whimpering softly as he was led upstairs and into the guest room. Morgan helped Reid get comfortable underneath the blankets before going downstairs to find the poor boy something small to eat. If his was stomach was to keep him up getting sick it was better to have something coming up rather than nothing at all. When he returned several minutes later bearing dry toast and applesauce he found Reid snoring softly, drooling onto the pillow. Morgan felt awful waking him.

Spencer opened his eyes slowly with a groan, squinting up at Morgan, not seeing him clearly. Morgan smiled down at him, holding out the plate of food. The smell made Reid's stomach churned and he turned his nose up at it, rolling over. Morgan couldn't hide a slight chuckle at Reid's childlike behavior, he set the plate on the nightstand and leaned over Reid prodding his shoulder gently.

"Come on Spence. I know you don't want to eat but you have to buddy. It's not good for your stomach to keep dry heaving like that," Morgan spoke softly, trying to coax his colleague into rolling over and taking at least a couple bites of dinner. When there was no movement Morgan tried again. "You've seen some pretty awful crime scenes Spence. I think you can handle a little toast," Morgan prodded. This seemed to trigger a reaction, Spencer whined but rolled over slowly looking up at Morgan with tired eyes. 

"Just a couple of bites, then you can go back to sleep okay?" Morgan spoke softly, offering the bread to him. Reid scrunched up his nose, looking at the food in disgust. "Come on Pretty Boy," Morgan cooed, running his hands through Reid's hair. "For me?" With a shaky nod Spencer lifted a trembling hand and took the bread from Morgan's hand, taking a few tentative nibbles before setting it back down on the plate.

"Come on Spence. You barely even took a bite," Morgan said, waving the toast in front of the genius. Spencer whined like a toddler and shook his head. "Just a little bit," Morgan offered, clearly not going to give up until Reid had eaten more. Spencer seemed to realize this and again took the piece of toast, this time eating the whole thing, this time with slow, methodical, bites.

"Thank you Reid," Morgan promised, ruffling Spencer's hair before making his way to the bedroom door, not even trying to get Reid to eat the applesauce he had brought up.

"I'll see you in the morning Spence," Morgan called from the doorway, his hand hovering over the light-switch. He heard sheets ruffle as Reid rolled over, the doctor said nothing. "If you need anything i'm right across the hall okay?" A shaky nod.

"Goodnight Pretty Boy," Morgan cooed before switching the light off and heading off to bed himself.

*******  
It was nearly 4 in the morning when Morgan was awoken by the bright light from the hallway pouring into his room as his door slowly creaked open. He cracked open his eyes and looked up, rubbing the sleep from them and squinting at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Spencer?" Morgan asked, sleep making his voice heavy. He fumbled for the lamp on his desk, flooding the room in light.

Spencer Reid stood in his doorway sobbing silently and shifting on his feet. Vomit covered the top half of his body, the small amount of dinner he had eaten had resurfaced with a vengeance. Spencer suddenly howled and buried his face in his hands, his legs shaking as his bladder gave out and urine poured down his legs, creating a puddle in Morgan's doorway.

"Oh Spence," Morgan said more to himself than the sobbing doctor, his voice heavy with sympathy. He stood up quickly and went to comfort his friend, pulling him into a hug, ignoring the mess that covered him. Spencer buried his face in Morgan's shoulder, crying silently. The only sound was the splatter of liquid and a muffled hiss and Spencer's bladder continued to empty into his jeans. Morgan said nothing, only began rubbing Reid's back and rocking back and forth slowly. The two stood like that for a long time, neither one wanting to break the embrace. 

It was Spencer who finally lifted his head, tears still streaming from his eyes, his nose running, his stomach churning, his head throbbing. Morgan gently wiped a tear from Spencer's eye, placing his hands on the side of Reid's face. 

"Hey, none of that now." Morgan cooed softly, lifting one hand and gently flattening Spencer's hair. 

"Let's get you cleaned up buddy," Morgan said, trying to show nothing but empathy and kindness as he led his friend into the bathroom. As Morgan began to run the bathwater, checking it to make sure it was the perfect temperature, Spencer rocked back and forth on his feet chewing tentatively on his thumb nail, sniffling. 

"Arms up," Morgan said, helping Spencer to lift off his spoiled shirt. Spencer whimpered quietly, crossing his arms over his chest suddenly very self-conscious. "Relax Spencer," Morgan gently guided his arms down to his side resulting in yet another quiet noise of disapproval. 

"I'm going to help you out of your pants okay Spence?" Morgan asked gently. Spencer nodded slowly feeling himself beginning to cry again. Morgan sighed, he hated seeing his friend in such a pitiful and vulnerable state. 

"You're okay Spencer," Morgan promised, pulling Reid into another hug, holding him tightly and rocking back and forth gently on the balls of his feet. "I promise you that Reid. You're safe. I've got you. Just relax Pretty Boy. Shhhhhh," He held Spencer tightly against him and ran his fingers through Reid's long hair, waiting patiently for Reid to regain composure. 

Once again it was Reid who broke the embrace, lifting his head with a sniffle, refusing to make eye contact with Morgan. Morgan helped Reid out of the rest of his clothes and then into the bath. Spencer covered his face with his hands, whimpering. Morgan knelt in front of the bath. 

"Spencer." Morgan spoke gently, carefully guiding Spencer's hands away from his face. Spencer looked up at him, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, his face pale from his illness, his bottom lip was shaking as he struggled to hold back another round of tears. It broke Morgan's heart to see his friend in such a vulnerable, overwhelmed state. 

"How old are you right now?" He asked gently, stroking Spencer's hair. Reid leaned into the touch, Morgan could feel the boy shaking. When Morgan didn't get an answer he gently prodded the question once more. Eventually Spencer held up two shaking fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this is so short! I’ve got so much going on in my life right now I barely have time to breathe xD but really, I’m just crazy busy but I’ll try to write more when I can!

Okay. That was not an answer Derek was expecting. He sighed softly and rubbed his face, he was tired. He’d read about Little’s before, and they’d worked with one on a case before. He’d always thought it weird. Human beings were given a childhood for a reason. He didn’t understand why one would want to relive it. But this wasn’t his decision, it was Spencer’s and maybe it wasn’t something he could help. 

But either way this was a conversation which needed to happen in the morning. Right now he just needed to get his friend back to bed before he puked again. 

“Close your eyes buddy,” Derek said and waited until Reid had done so to dump a little bit of water onto his head. He began to gently wash Reid’s hand, watching the others reaction. Spencer closed his eyes and seemed to visibly relax when he felt Derek’s hands on his scalp, leaning back in the tub with a content little smile on his face. Derek chuckled softly, Okay, Reid was a little cute. But only a little. 

Derek washed his hair and rinsed the shampoo out. “I’m going to go get you some clothes. I’ll come right back,” Derek said. 

Reid nodded but he watched Derek leave, and as soon as the bathroom door shut tears began to fall down Spencer’s face. Spencer hadn’t had the best childhood in the world and being a little helped him gain back the things he’d lost. But he’d never had a caregiver. Right now Derek was the closest thing he had to a caregiver and he was gone! What if he was never coming back? What if Reid was alone again? What if he didn’t want Reid? What if Reid wasn’t good enough for him? 

“Why are you crying buddy? I said I was coming right back,” Derek said as he came back, setting the clothes on the toilet seat. 

Reid reached for him with both hands as he sniffled. Derek felt a tug in his heart he’d never felt before. 

He helped Spencer up and out of the tub. He wrapped him up in a big fluffy towel. Spencer sniffled again and used the towel to wipe his eyes. 

Derek helped Spencer get dressed and threw the towel in the basket. “Okay bud, lets go to bed Okay?” He asked and Spencer nodded, rubbing his eyes. Spencer padded quietly into his guest room and pulled out his bag. Derek knew he was a little and Spencer was still scared from vomiting. What was the harm in acting a little more little? He looked up at Derek before pulling out his little yellow pacifier and a big stuffed Elephant. 

Derek bit his lip as he looked at Spencer. Never in his life did he expect to see a member of his team with a pacifier. But....Spencer seemed to pull it off. The pacifier combined with the stuffed animal, the baggy sweatpants, messy hair and sweet sleepy expression....Spencer was adorable. 

“All set?” Derek asked. Acting as if nothing was any different than normal. 

Spencer was about to nod but he paused. “I-I seep with you?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawned. 

Derek sighed. “Sure. Why not bud, come on,” He said and walked into his bedroom. His bed wasn’t really big enough for two people but he decided they’d figure something out. 

And they did. 

Derek lay with his back to Spencer, he was half asleep when he felt a little tap on the shoulder followed by a quiet voice. “I cold,” Spencer said and pulled the blanket further around him. “A-and I lonely,” 

Derek sighed again and rolled over. He was so freaking tired. He wished Spencer would just lay down and sleep. So he wrapped his arms around Spencer’s belly and held him close. Reid made a quiet noise which sounded like a coo and closed his eyes, squirming backwards and curled even further into Derek’s arms, pulling his little Elephant closer and tucking it under his chin, his little pacifier bobbing in his mouth as he sunk into sleep. 

Spencer was a very happy little boy.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun began to peek through the window, bathing the two in a brilliant light that pulled Derek from his sleep. He yawned and stretched then he froze. Last night wasn’t some fucked up dream. Dr. Reid really was lying in his bed with a pacifier dangling from his lips. 

Derek’s first reaction was to squirm away because he was definitely NOT a homosexual. But then he remembered Reid’s face last night, and he remembered his mother, telling him to embrace himself. But Derek didn’t want to. So maybe if he couldn’t embrace himself, he could embrace Spencer. And he did, he pulled the younger into his arms and took a deep breath. Spencer smelled of Derek’s shampoo, and something else but Derek couldn’t quite place what it was. But.....Spencer smelled like a baby, he smelled innocent and sweet. Derek was smiling despite himself. 

Derek must have fallen back asleep, because he woke nearly an hour later to his phone vibrating on the table. With a groan he rolled over and picked it up. It was Garcia. 

“Hey baby girl,” He said, fighting off a yawn as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“How’s Spence?” She asked, her voice laced with concern. 

Morgan glanced over at Spencer who was still sound asleep. He was about to tell Garcia about him being a little bit he decided against it, clearly this was something he wanted hidden or else he wouldn’t have been so damn upset last night, or shaky and nervous. He sighed. “I don’t know. Kids asleep, but he puked again last night,” Derek said. 

Garcia made a quiet noise of pity. “Take good care of him okay?” She said. “And don’t let him come to work, he needs rest,” She said and then hung up. 

‘Take care of him’ Derek snorted as he put the phone down. Had more meaning than he imagined Garcia meant. 

Welp, he supposed he should make breakfast. Morning might be a teensy bit awkward if he wasn’t in the room when Spencer woke up. But only by a bit. 

And Derek was right. The morning wasn’t any less awkward. 

30 minutes later Spencer came downstairs, his hair brushed, his pacifier abandoned. His elephant had remained upstairs. Spencer wasn’t feeling little. But he wasn’t fully big either. He wasn’t really sure what he was right now. He sat at the kitchen table and avoided eye contact with Derek. 

“Listen...” Derek said after a horribly long awkward silence. 

“No,” Spencer interrupted him. “I’m sorry,” He said. “I shouldn’t have.....I didn’t....I’m sorry,” He said. 

Morgan let out a heavy sigh. “I’m not going to mention it to anyone and I don’t care Okay? If this is how you cope than so be it,” He said with a shrug as he flipped his pancake. 

“It’s just....Mom was never there...and I had to grow up to fast and the world is so scary and...and...and,” Spencer hiccuped and Derek worried for another round of tears. 

“Don’t worry about it pretty boy. I’m serious. I’m chill with it,” Derek said. 

Spencer sighed and fiddled with the ends of his sleeves. “Thanks,” He said it so quietly it was barely a whisper. 

Derek wasn’t sure if he was thanking him for staying quiet about it or for helping him last night. So he nodded and passed Spencer a pancake. 

Spencer started to cut it but his hands were shaking and he bit his lip. Morgan watched him from a distance away before walking up to him. He very gently took the fork and knife and cut up the pancakes for him. He then took his own plate, sat across from Spencer and ate as if everything was perfectly normal. 

But it was so very very far from normal. 

Spencer ate his little bites of pancakes and his eyes were skittering around the room, unable to settle on one thing for to long. Spencer couldn’t get last night out of his head. Derek had acted as a caregiver. And Spencer couldn’t get that feeling out of his head. How amazing it had felt, how safe he had felt, how badly he wanted a Daddy. 

“Spence? Why are you crying?” Spencer was pulled from his thoughts by Derek’s voice, and he realized with horror that tears were slipping down his cheeks. 

“N-n-nothin’” He said and frantically wiped his eyes. But when he lifted his hands up he dropped his fork, it clattered against the floor and Spencer flinched as if he’d been hit. 

And then Derek was there, he lifted the fork and set it on the table. “I’ll be right back Okay pretty boy? Right back”, He said and rubbed Spencer’s shoulder once before disappearing upstairs. 

Reid brought his sweatshirt sleeve into his mouth and began to chew on it, his eyes shut tightly to try and stem the tears. He jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Here Spence,” Derek said softly and when Spencer opened his eyes he saw Derek offering him his stuffed Elephant Rosie and his yellow pacifier. Yellow like the sun, because the sun made him happy and so did his Paci. 

Spencer just blinked and looked up st Derek with eyes like saucers. 

Derek’s mouth twitched into a smile and he slid the pacifier into Spencer’s mouth. He was even brave enough to chuckle. “I told you I don’t mind kid,”


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer suckled on the pacifier, making it bob slowly up at down in his mouth. He wiped his eyes and looked at Derek. 

Morgan smiled softly at him and then picked up His plate, he took it into the kitchen. He wanted to leave Spencer alone but he also needed a minute to himself, a minute to just analyze and take everything in. He put his hands on the counter and closed his eyes. This....this was ridiculous. It was so wrong, so sick...so messed up. But at the same time it wasn’t. Spencer was so sweet....and oddly cute and gentle. Derek didn’t know how he should feel about this or how he should approach this. 

Spencer answered that question for him. 

The younger had followed Derek into the kitchen, Rosie clutched tightly to his chest. He very gently tapped Derek on the shoulder. “Derek okay?” He asked. “I-I clean up breakfast. Derek lay on couch.” Spencer said. 

His grammar was so wrong, his speech so oddly high pitched, slurred because of the infantile object in his mouth. But damn if Derek didn’t think it was adorable. Eventually Morgan nodded. “Yeah. Sure kid. Just leave the dishes okay? I’ll clean those”, He said before walking off and laying down on the couch. 

A while later, after Derek had fallen into a content kind of doze, Spencer came back and sat on the floor in front of the couch. 

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled as he picked at a stray fuzz on Rosie’s trunk. “I know this is a lot,” He mumbled. 

“Whatever,” Derek mumbled, having stirred from the sound of his voice. He stretched before rolling over and closing his eyes. 

Spencer quickly shook his head. “N-no. If you want me to a-act like this around you, I want to talk to you about w-what I need,” 

Derek said nothing for a short time. “I’m not having this conversation right now Reid. Just put a movie on or something,” 

This should have been a sign for Reid to stop talking and do what Derek had told him. By Spencer wasn’t very good at reading social queues. “No. Please. I want to talk to you. About this. And what it entails,” 

Derek let out a sigh. “It entails nothing. I’m not taking care of you. It was once. And tomorrow you’re going back home. So I don’t need to know about any of this because come tomorrow I’m going to forget it even happened. I’m not going to be your carer, your Daddy or fuck all else,” 

Spencer listened to these words, seemed to digest them for a long long time. And then began to silently cry. His once chance at a real caregiver and he’d blown it. He stood up and trundled off into his spare bedroom, sat on the bed and simply sobbed. 

Derek was silently cursing himself and he pulled the pillow over his face with a loud sigh. He didn’t want to take Spencer into his life like that. But seeing him standing there with a pacifier had made his belly feel ways he wasn’t used to. 

But no, Derek didn’t have time for this. 

But Spencer clearly needed someone. 

But Derek had a job and so did Spencer. And what if this happened during a case. 

It already had. That’s how this entire mess happened. Derek bit the pillow to muffle a scream. 

Spencer was still sobbing, slowly folding his dirty clothes and putting them in his bag. He pressed a gentle kiss to Rosie’s head and then put her in the bag as well. 

If Derek didn’t want him than Spencer would go home. Alone. Again. 

He sniffled and dragged his bag down the stairs, wincing when it thumped down every step, thinking of little Rosie who was stuck in there. 

“Kid, Wait,” Derek said softly and walked up to him. “If I agree to this....this...hell you know what I mean. What will it entail?” He asked. 

Spencer looked up at him as if he had spoken in fluent Latin. “I-it will make me v-very happy. B-but I need someone to help with everything,” He said quickly. 

Derek found himself smiling despite himself. “How happy?” He asked. 

Spencer tried to hide a smile. “Super duper happy with a big S!” He said quickly and Derek chuckled and hugged him. 

“Okay then bud. I’ll be your caregiver,” He said. 

Spencer howled, he wrapped Derek in a crushing hug and buried his face in his shoulder. “Daddy?” 

Derek flushed bright red but he found himself grinning. “Daddy’s hear Spence,” I’m


	5. Chapter 5

A week passed, slowly but surely. As there wasn’t anything currently on the table at the BAU, Morgan was able to do most of his paperwork at home so he could spend time with Spencer. 

Spencer had been little more than he’d been big in the last week but he hadn’t let himself fully slip down, he was still a little bit nervous. Suckling on a pacifier was one thing, asking for cuddles and bottles and diapers was a complete other thing. 

Spencer had allowed himself his pacifiers, his toys and his childish movies. He even allowed Morgan to feed him at dinner time which he had come to love, but he was still much to nervous to ask for anything else. Even though he wanted to more than anything in the world. 

The two had been in the house for most of the week, and most of their food was nearly gone. It was time for Morgan to make his weekly rounds to the grocery store. 

Spencer was curled up in a little ball on the couch, Rosie tucked under his chin, a red pacifier bobbing softly as his eyes focused in on My Little Pony. He giggled softly when the blue one slipped and fell on a banana peel. It was so silly! Derek chuckled softly, he pressed a kiss to Spencer’s head. “I’m going to the store, ‘Kay bud? I’ll be back in about an hour. Be good for me Okay?” He said softly, 

Spencer nodded softly and smiled, stretching with a big yawn, it reminded Derek of a big ol’ cat. He smiled and hugged him gently before grabbing his wallet and car keys before going out to the car. 

Spencer lay his head back down and continued to watch the episode. About 10 minutes after Morgan had left, he ran to the window, checking to see if he had gone, then he ran upstairs and grabbed his bag, the same bag he’d had when he got off the plane a week ago. 

He dug around inside, reaching for something at the bottom. He pulled out a diaper. He wasn’t quite sure what it was about them that he liked so much, but wearing one helped him regress almost immediately. He felt so safe, so small, so very little. He ran into the bathroom and changed quickly, pulling his pants up on top of the diaper. 

Spencer let out a quiet whimper, he had missed this feeling so much. He pulled Rosie closer and waddled back down to the couch, curling back up on the cushions like he’d never left, feeling even more little and vulnerable than he had before. 

As promised, Derek returned nearly 55 minutes later and unlocked the door. He set all the grocery bags on the table, but he kept one in his hands, he’d gotten Spencer a couple of surprises. “I’m home Spence!” He called. 

Spencer had been so enthralled by the children’s tv show that he wasn’t paying attention to the time and hadn’t had time to change out of his diaper, nor did he notice that at some point during Derek’s absence he had used his diaper to empty his bladder. He would have embarrassed but the excitement of seeing Derek after so long took over and he forgot about his diaper. He ran at Derek and tackled him in a massive hug. 

Morgan chuckled and accepted the hug with a smile. “I missed you to bud, but you know I was only gone for a bit right?” He said softly. 

Spencer nodded slowly. “Yeah. But I still missed you,” He said and then opened his mouth in a huge yawn. 

Morgan chuckled. “It’s nap time huh?” He said as he looked at the time, if Spencer didn’t get a naptime in the afternoon than he became a very unhappy baby. 

Spencer nodded slowly and yawned again, putting his head on Derek’s shoulder. He chuckled and rubbed Spencer’s back. “Come on buddy, I won’t even make you brush your teeth,” He said to him and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. 

Spencer nodded gratefully and wandered back over to the couch, laying down happily and curling up. 

Morgan chuckled and lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around Spencer. He dropped a blanket over them and pulled Spencer closer. But then he felt something odd against his belly, and heard a little crinkle when Spencer squirmed to get more comfy. 

“Spencer? Baby? A-Are you wearing a diaper?” Morgan asked quietly. 

Spencer felt his heart catch in his throat, he whimpered and burst into tears


End file.
